gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Huntley
The Huntley is a four-door luxury SUV that is available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. A different version, called the Huntley Sport, appears in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design Grand Theft Auto San Andreas The Huntley features a design with clear inspiration from a 1970-1996 Land Rover Range Rover classic but with slight changes. The headlamp units have been made fully rectangular as opposed to having a circular lamp and a rectangular lamp on the outside. Also the wheelbase of the car looks disproportionately short when compared to its real-life basis. The Huntley appears to have wheels that look similar to the wheels found on the 2002-2012 Range Rover Vogue. Grand Theft Auto V In GTA V, the Huntley is based on a Ford Flex with 1970-1993 a Range Rover front and L322 Range Rover Vogue sides. The car features a front end with a grille and headlight arrangement that combine to create a large rectangular section. The front bumper appears to be inspired by aftermarket kits produced by Kahn Design for the Range Rover Vogue. The wheelbase is fairly long and the car features an all-black lower greenhouse area. One notable feature is that the front quarter panels have an air intake similar to that of a Range Rover Sport. At the wheelbase there are no side steps, which may indicate that the car is cheaper trim level. Behind the rear wheels, small mud flaps are visible. The Huntley features eight-spoke wheels wrapped in medium profile tyres. The rear features relatively small lamp units and a horizontal brake light strip. Performance As would be expected based on its bulky chassis, acceleration and speed are somewhat lacking. But being the off-road vehicle that it is, it has a powerful 5.0 litre V8 engine with loads of low-end torque and a sturdy suspension for tackling steep hills and rough terrain, and being highly controllable in sharp turns. The Huntley is very sturdy and will take a good beating before the engine gives off and bursts into flames. Unlike other vehicles in the game, when the Huntley is driven into a gas station, it does not instantly explode. The Huntley tends to get dirty very easily, mostly on the roof whenever the player drives in the dirt/sand. This happens most notably when the vehicle is painted white. The Huntley is also a desirable vehicle for drive-bys as it can accommodate 3 gang members. The Huntley is also a good choice for safe travel due to its strong exterior. The Huntley's top speed is 140 mph, or 160 if using nitro. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) The Huntley can only be modified at TransFender. Colours: *Car Colour 1 ($150) Nitro: *2x Nitrous ($200) *5x Nitrous ($500) *10x Nitrous ($1000) Wheels: *Import ($820) *Atomic ($770) *Ahab ($1000) *Virtual ($620) *Access ($1140) *Off Road Wheel ($1000) *Mega ($1030) *Grove ($1230) *Twist ($1200) *Wires ($1560) Car Stereo: ($100) Hydraulics: ($1500) The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colours. Trivia * The default radio station in the Huntley is WCTR. * Unlike other cars in the game, when crashing into a gas station with the Huntley, it does not instantly explode. * The Huntley is wanted for export on list 3 at the San Fierro docks. When it's on the list, it spawns in the front of the Driving School in Doherty, San Fierro. * The Huntley can survive a plunge down Mount Chiliad due to its strong texture. * The Huntley is another possible vehicle appearing in GTA V, as an SUV of the same shape is seen in the trailer, being white in appearance. Other vehicles of the same design were shown in screenshots included in the GameInformer cover story. * The Huntley featured in GTA V is the first Range Rover/ Sport-inspired model to include black A, B, C and D-pillars. * In theory, the HD era Huntley cannot be produced by Vapid, because at the time of the game's setting, Jaguar Land Rover were owned by Tata Motors. Mission appearances * Madd Dogg's Rhymes * Ice Cold Killa (as Jizzy's bodyguards' vehicle) * Jizzy (heavy, black version) * Pier 69 (as the Triads' getaway vehicle) * Saint Mark's Bistro (used by the Russian Mafia) Locations GTA: San Andreas ''' *Found regularly in San Fierro *Commonly spawns in Commerce, Los Santos *Spawns occationally in Pershing Square, Los Santos *Spawns regularly in Prickle Pine, Las Venturas *At the parking lot beside the driving school in Doherty, San Fierro (only when wanted for export) *Spawns at Madd Dogg's Crib in Mulholland, Los Santos, next to a Stafford or another Huntley during the Madd Dogg's Rhymes mission. *Importable from Easter Basin (San Fierro) after completing export lists. Import cost: $32,000 (Saturday only) *Sometimes spawns around The Strip, Las Venturas. *Spawns frequently around Vinewood in Los '''Grand Theft Auto V *'TBA' See also *Huntley Sport, another version of Huntley in GTA IV. }} de:Huntley es:Huntley fr:Huntley pl:Huntley fi:Huntley Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:SUVs Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V